New World, New Faces
by Darkest Fire Flower
Summary: A shining light that comes to these pair's sends them to a new dimension where they come across different people, they're tasked with finding out what this world is as well as making new bonds or even enemies. Fandoms, The Mortal Instruments, Criminal Minds, The Vampire Diaries, Power Rangers Mighty Morphin, Supernatural, Twilight, Descendants, Doctor Who.


**Hello, this is a fanfic that will feature multiple pairings from different series, I honestly don't know where it will go and how well it will be but if you like it then that's wonderful! Each part will be written by other people.**

 **Isabelle Lightwood & Simon Lewis - The Mortal Instruments, Shadowhunters. **

**Written by SnowAngel38**

* * *

Isabelle Lightwood and her vampire boyfriend, Simon Lewis walked hand in hand along the dark empty streets of New York, it was late around 11:00 PM, the black and yellow streets were wet from the pouring rain from earlier this evening. Isabelle couldn't help but to smile, she let her grip on the vampire loosen, a giggle escaped her red lips as she twirled around on the pavement, her long dark hair following her as she let herself go, her black heels clicking on the ground. Simon just looked at her, he was clearly nervous being alone with the dark haired woman. The pair had left the institute to give Jace and Clary some alone time after the blonde was found badly injured, being stubborn he asked that no one heal him with the iratze. Simon had no say, Isabelle didn't bother to interfere. Alec was nowhere to be found, it would be guessed that he was spending quality time with the warlock, Magnus Bane. Isabelle suggested that the pair takes a walk, It was hard for Simon to agree because he wanted to be there for his best friend Clary Fray, just in case something went wrong and Jace hurt her feelings again.

"Why are you so happy, Izzy?" Simon asks making small talk.

"I'm just happy that Jace is home and that you and I are starting something new now that you've chosen me over Maia, but then again, you had no choice because of what you did to the two of us...I'm sure you wanted me all along right?" Izzy replies.

"I'm not proud of stringing the both of you along and I believe deep down in my unbeating heart that you were the one for me, I just couldn't bring myself to admit it, I mean you're way out of my league and not long ago I was in love with my best friend and she didn't return the same feelings, so forgive me for being so blind." Simon says.

"It's in the past, Simon. Let's leave it there." Isabelle responds, she throws her arms around the boy's neck, her warm touch sent shivers up Simon's spine.

Simon blushes a light pink and stands nervously, when it came to Isabelle he was always nervous because of her beauty and the fact that she could kick his ass anytime she wanted. Clary would tell him to stop being so nervous and seize the moment, but then again, she never followed her own advice, so why should he? But he knew the red haired girl was right.

The dark haired boy was about to make his move, he leans in to kiss her, but in a quick instant Isabelle moved away from him, she seemed to be captivated by something.

"Izzy, What are you looking at?" Simon asks curiously.

Isabelle looks from her direction to him. "You don't see it? I would think that being a vampire would heighten your sense and sight. It's down the alleyway look closely." She answers.

Simon ignores her comment and squints his eyes towards the direction she was looking. "A bright light coming from the alley, Isabelle it's probably coming from the club." Simon replies.

"It's no ordinary light, Let's check it out." Isabelle says she grabs his wrist and darts down the streets, she could have been dragging him if he were human but being a vampire kept him on his toes. Isabelle stopped once they got closer to the bright sparkling light.

"Maybe it's a shadowhunter coming in from a portal?" Simon suggests.

"Maybe..." Isabelle replied, she didn't want to argue with the boy, she just wanted to get to the light before it disappeared.

"Could it be a warlock portal?" Simon questions throwing out more suggestions.

"It could be...I honestly don't know, Simon. I've seen everything but this light has got me to wonder...I'm gonna call Alec and see if he could come down and to look at this, You call Clary to see if Jace knows anything." She says flipping out her cell phone already on the roll of dialing her brother.

Simon turns away to call Clary, he waits tapping his sneaker against the pavement in a rhythm, after four rings it was clear that his friend was busy, he hung up and slipped his phone back into his jean pocket.

"No answer from Alec, Simon. Did you get anything from Clary?" Izzy asks.

He shakes his head, which makes Isabelle sigh.

"I'm going inside to check it out." She says, she was about to march into the portal like light but Simon pulls her back.

"What if this portal kills you, You can't do that...We should go back to the institute and you should tell Maryse about this and see what she wants to do about this." Simon responds.

"Simon, It might not be here when we come back...I need to take this opportunity to adventure down this path, Who knows maybe Sebastian and Valentine are in here..." Isabelle says."I won't make you come with me, Simon. But you need to know I'm going inside." She adds.

Simon knew he wasn't going to win, Isabelle was like Clary, Stubborn. He needed to make a decision quickly because the beautiful, strong and bubbly Isabelle Lightwood was waiting for him and he knew she wasn't going to wait any longer.

Simon takes a deep breath, closing his brown eyes and extends a hand to the dark haired woman, his hand in hers. "I'll go anywhere with you, Iz. Let's have an adventure."

Isabelle's scarlet lips curved into a happy smile and squeezes his hand tightly. "Thank you, Simon." She says.

Simon and Isabelle reach out to the light touching it making it riffle, it turned a dark purple and soon it engulfed the pair and soon the light closed. The lights were so bright that Isabelle and even Simon had to look away, but from what they saw they were traveling through a purplish blue dimension finally another bright light had taken them and spit them out and into the destination.

Simon's fluttered open, he looks to see he was laying on the ground of an old abandoned house, he look to his right to see Isabelle passed out, he scrambles to his feet and to her side.

"Isabelle!" He screams, holding her head up on his lap.

Her brown eyes flutter open looking up at him, she smiles and leans up her black hair falling back touching her bare arms. Isabelle kisses Simon passionately, Simon sat in shock, but ended up kissing her back for a short moment until she moved away and stood up.

"We're in a dump." Isabelle states looking around and observing the white walls that once seemed yellow, the paint chipping and the wooden floor was creaky, she took a finger dragging it along the brown bookshelf picking up dirt she brushed it away and placed her hands to her sides.

"There's no phone service either, I wonder where we are..." Simon says, wondering around the room. He walks up to the window and peers out. "Isabelle, Could you come here?" He calls out.

Isabelle prances over and stands next to him and peers out the window. "I can't see anything, Simon. All I see is trees..." She says.

"I know and surprisingly, I can't either...I can't even sense anything...But I have the feeling that beyond those trees is something else." Simon replies.

Before Isabelle could say anything, there was a crashing sound downstairs. Isabelle's bracelet turns into her whip and marches down the steps with Simon behind her.

* * *

 **Interesting and weird start so far, eh?**

 **Wonder who's downstairs?**

 **This light, What is it and who else will it take? Who else will be coming to this unknown world?**

 **Stay tune for chapter 2**


End file.
